The Usual life and the Earth's frame
by AngstyTeenWaffle
Summary: Curiousity often leads to trouble, and it didn't take brain-surgery for Mari Adriana to figure that out. There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! And it's called Wonderland! But, can Miss Mari survive it?
1. Just A Dream

AS YOU CAN SEE, I'm Grelly :D This is my very first story on here... so yeah（ ；´w｀）Contructive critisism is well appreciated as well as R&R 's. ~YAAAAY~ Expect updates to be every Friday and/or Saturday. I apoligize for any typos, grammer issues, ect. Like I said before, I'm a FIRSTIE. So yeah its like...11:50pm where I'm at and I FLOOBIN' LOVE THAT ADULT SWIM IS SHOWING EFFIN' DURARARA! /randomness/ Hm...Is there anything else I should put here? OH JA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. If I did, **(caution: Sorta Kinda Maybe a... SPOILER ALERT)** THE 6th VOLUME OF THE MANGA WOULDNT HAVE BEEN SUCH A FREAKIN' DISAPPOINTMENT TO THE FAN-BASE. Oh, I digressed didnt I? FFFFUUUUU- Well, On with the story!

Enjoy, R&R, eat a cupcake, ride a purple unicorn (Lolwhut? I dont even-)

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

I don't know WHY on earth I thought moving was such a big surprise. We had a hard-time as it is , so I suppose I should've saw it coming. We had already moved so many times before, so why was I so eager to leave?_ "...Mari?" _Huh? What? _"MARI ADRIANA! YOUR MOTHER IS SPEAKING TO YOU! The least you could do is respond!" _I was snapped out of deep-thought by my mom who had actually been calling my name for the last couple of minutes. "Huh? Wha?" I say, shaking my current thoughts to the back of my head. "Good lord, You spaced out for quite awhile. Is your head alright?" She asks. I nod my head and respond "Y-Yeah I'm fine! Haha, I was just thinking..." I look out the car window "Well, we're here!" She parks the car infront of an average-classed house, not as good as our last one- but just as welcoming. I hop out of the mini-van and help my mother with our stuff "So what do you think MariMari? You like it?" She ask me, smiling at the nickname she used for me "It's cute. It'll take some time to get used to, but I'm sure it'll be great!" I respond, helping my mom lift a large box filled who knows what.

ღღღ

After about three hours, the movers help us get aquainted in our new home. Somehow, I had an odd attraction to this place. There was something weird about this place, but I just didnt know what. Guess I'll just have to find out myself! I run to the front door, but was interrupted by my mom

"Mari dear, Its far to dark outside to go outside. You can explore around later."

I place my hand off the door-knob and look out the window. Pitch-black darkness of course. Just my freaking luck! "But mom~" I whine "Its almost 11pm. Do you know what type of people are creeping out at 11pm?" She says worried "People like me?" I respond, trying to get outside as soon as possible. "I said no and thats final. This place isnt going anywhere, so rest your head. You must be tired after all the box lifting and such." I sigh. My arms did hurt a little anyway "Alright...Good night I guess." I go over and give her a hug "Good-night dear."

I go across to the long hall and open my bedroom door. The room was practically empty except for my bed, white dresser, and few stuffed animals and pictures that happened to liven the room up. "I wonder if you can see anything outside?" I say talking aloud to myself. I get on my tippy-toes and look out the window. Outside was apparently a view from our back-yard, and if you walked far enough- was a deep forest. "How odd. Why would a random forest just be growing along side our backyard? I didnt see any trace of it from the front of the house...Weird." I say talking to myself once again. I decide to ignore it and just get into my pajamas. Maybe I'm just seeing things? I sit in front of the mirror and brush my shoulder-length, dark chocolate colored hair and attempt to brush my bangs to the side. "Still to short.." I say aloud. I poke the odd curl that seemed to be there since God knows when and decide to brush it too. After repeating "Brushie Brushie Brushie~" everytime I brushed my hair, I crash into my bed and close my eyes.

_ღღღ_

_I was in a world of vast gray emptiness, running to something "There's something weird about this place but I just cant put my finger on it..." my words echoed loudly either coming from head or reality. For some reason I couldnt stop running but finally my feet stop in front of a large hole? "When did that-" I am interuppted and pushed into the almost never-ending hole, but somehow survive by landing on a heart-tiled floor. I open my eyes only to realize I'm in what seems to be a... castle? "My dear Alice...How can I please you? Why won't you realize that my feelings are true?" I hear a voice, but look around and only see the essentials of a castle. A ballroom, A throne and much more. Where am I, why can't I speak anymore, Why does this place seem familiar and what's going on? "Good-bye Mari Adriana...See you in Wonderland."_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I lay up, and look ay my surroundings. "Huh? It was just a dream..." I sigh, and wipe the back of neck. "Sheesh, I'm sweating like a dog..."

ღ


	2. Only in Fairytales?

YAY! Second chapter up 8D *Personal-Accomplishment* Sorry last one was so short, it was meant to be more of a pilot (I guess?) Once again, I apoligize in advance for grammer issues or any spelling mistakes. OH, and I just watched Kuroshitsuji 2 episode 6, **(SPOILER)** That fight scene went from epic, to extremely gay REALLY FAST. First it was like, "*PEW PEW PEW* IMA KILL JUU!" to like... Spooning in the moonlight ಠ_ಠ Anybody think that was a little weird? BUT ONCE AGAIN, I'M OFF TOPIC. **(Why do I talk about this stuff with ya'll again? xD)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice 

**R&R~ eat a banana, do whatever makes you smile :D**

**Enjoy!**

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

I get up, wipe the sleep out of my eyes and proceed to wobble to the bathroom. "Well THAT wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up..." I say to myself, while grabbing the nearest hand-towel and wiping my disgustingly sweaty face and neck.

I sigh and look at the clock "7am..." I grumble.

I usually dont wake up until after noon, but I guess this couldn't be helped. I fix my frilly, white night-gown and go downstairs. "Happy Birthday MariMari!" My mother says, literally tackling me to ground "H-Huh?" I say, still trying to recover from last night. "Don't tell me you forgot it's your birthday. Honey, I knew you were a bit of an air-head but-" "MOM!" She slightly nuzzles my cheek, getting her ginger pieces of hair in my face. I can't help but agree with her though, How can someone forget their own BIRTHDAY? Oh,yeah. I forgot _I'M_ THAT SOMEONE. "Well, your fifteen now. I'm sorry I can't throw you some huge birthday-party. We just can't afford it right now..." For some reason, I didnt mind at all. "Mom it's fine. I didn't really want one anyway." She stands up "No, it's not fine! Every girl should be able to have the best birthday party on her fifteenth or sixteenth birthday!" I interrupt her "You said it yourself! Maybe next year!" "I swear Mari," She starts "Your so optimistic..." She says while ruffling my hair. I wasn't always like that though, when my father died...It was like the world itself was falling right under me. Nothing was ever the same after that. Not me, not my mom, not our personalities, NOTHING. And my first birthday without him, wasn't going to be the same either.

I spent the rest of the day exploring around our new house. I discovered that the hallway paintings' eyes DO in fact follow you wherever you go, Bats and dust-bunnies live in the attic, and the front yard has the most beautiful plants growing. The only thing I hadn't even considered going to was the backyard until I actually thought about it. I was probably just seeing things last night wasn't I? I decide to sit in front of the white roses and discuss it with them "What do you think Rose-bush? Do you think I'm just losing my marbles?" I say to them, acting as if they would actually respond back. I think I _must_ be going insane if I actually consider making friends with bunch of plants. I get up and dust my jeans off "~OH MARI ADRIANA!" My thoughts were once again interrupted by mother. She has horrible timing doesn't she? I guess I can think about it later though...Its unimportant anyway.

By the time night fell over us, and I had my birthday dinner- Both me and my mother were already tired. My arms ached from carrying boxes and moving furniture, so I went up to my almost empty room, changed to my regular white night-gown and laid in my bed. Unfortunately, my curiousity got the best of me a decided to peek through the window "...So I guess I'm NOT going insane. It's still freaking there!" But...How was there a deep forest growing in the back, but not ONE tree in the front? I'm not some sort of Nature-Expert, so maybe that's...Normal? "No, that can't be right!" I speak aloud to myself, shaking my head._ I really need to stop talking to myself! _This constant pondering and trying to find logic in this, went on for what seemed like HOURS. Until finally, I came to the conclusion "I'm not getting anywhere with just sitting and trying to find logic behind this. If you want something, you have to get it yourself!" So with that thought in mind, I put on my white bunny-slippers, open the window and sneak out- Because I know mom would have a HEART-ATTACK if she found out I'm jumping out windows at a quarter to midnight.

ღღღ

I don't know what came over me, it seemed that the deeper I went- the more I came closer to becoming lost. No matter where I turned, everything looked the same. A tree here, a shrub there. It's like I'm just going around in circles, and eventually it started raining. It started as a drizzle here and there, but then came the storm and the strong wind. Frustrated, but not giving up yet- I keep trying my best to find my way out. My heart was beating as loud as a drum from running, my arms and legs ached still from before and tripping and getting up again. "WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell at the sky. I kept running, until I finally trip for the third time. I just lay there in the leaves and dirt, crying and hoping that if there WAS in fact a God out there, that he could hear me. So, I close my eyes, and try to sleep despite my pain.

_ღ_

_"Hey bitch! You awake? Come on, we aren't going to dispose of your body if your dead!" "Black!" "What? It's fucking true!" "Miss please wake up..." "Dumbass, Can you hear her clock ticking?" "I can check, but I've never seen her here before." "Do you think she's-" _I open my eyes to the mysterious voices who I assume were talking about me, only to see two fire red-haired guys standing over me and...What on earth are they wearing? I groan out a response "What's going on...?"

"Well what do you know? Sleeping beauty is awake We-" The twin on the left responds, only to be inerrupted by the one on the right

"Sleeping BEAUTY! HA! She's more like a sleeping MESS! What the fuck are doing here in your shitting PAJAMAS?"

I look down at myself to see that I am in fact, a filthy mess. My night-gown has mud, dirt and other mysterious subtances on it- not to mention I'm missing one slipper. Great. Just. FREAKING. PERFECT. But still, who the hell does this guy think he is ANYWAY? "Your one to talk! Who the hell dressed YOU up this morning? You like you just came from the CIRCUS!" I spit out "WHY YOU LITTLE-" The calmer twin pulls his brother back and gets on eye-level with me "I'm extrmely sorry miss...I am White Joker, that is my brother The Black Joker. Who might you be?" "I'm Mari...Mari Adriana Vasquez." I mumble out "Nice to...meet you." I say, wiping the dirt off my face.

I look around and see actually see...a circus behind me? "May I ask where I am?" The White Joker replies "Your in Wonderland." I thought that place only existed in fairy-tales! Wait...Am I dead? Or have I gone insane? Maybe I'm just dreaming. To answer the question, I lightly pinch myself.

Ow! Okay maybe I'm NOT dreaming.

ღღ


	3. Drink Me

Hey! Well what do you know? THIRD CHAPTER! :D Three day weekend for me starting today, so JAJAJA! Might be able to get more chapters out~ YAY. If anybody cares about what's going on in my life, TODAY IN GYM CLASS- WE PLAYED DODGE-BALL. I was used as a human-shield most of the time by my bff Pandah :'D OH FRIENDSHIP. Also, I use a lot of words that don't exist in the Dictionary. Such as _Floobtastic_, _Flooby_, _Derp_, _Herp_, _JaJaJa_, _Twicorns_ **(A/N: Thats a unicorn with TWO horns!)** ect. Hmmm... Yeah I'm done talking now. **DISCLAIMERZ TIME**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

Ride a pony and Please R&R. I am very open to your ideas and suggestions, as well as your commentary xD

GRACIAS, and ADIOS!

**(A/N: I changed OC's full name to "Mari Adriana Vasquez" Just because I thought I sounded prettier and more indivisual.)**

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

_In that moment, I tried to think of every fairy-tale- having a plot similar to this situation. Little Red Riding hood? Possibly...Little girl wanders into the woods. Princess and the pea? Cinderella? Every possible story I was read to as a child crowded my mind. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks...Alice In Wonderland. The faithful classic of a girl who follows a rabbit down a hole. But, I don't remember falling down any sort hole. This place...Is it actually what I think it is? Did such a place actually live in the comfort of my backyard? Can I leave? Should I stay? What should I-_

"Miss I do believe your day-dreaming..."

My deep-thought was interrupted by White, who was still smiling down at me.

"What a fucking ditz!" Black starts "She can't even have a fucking conversation with someone without getting her damn head out the clouds."

God, does this guy have anything better to do then insult me? And the least he could do is keep the profanity to a limit! White scowls over at his twin, then returns to questioning me "Miss, I assume your not from here?" I nod "I just...wanted to come take a look at this forest. Then it got dark, started raining and...Yeah. I-" "So wait!" Black says, interrupting me. "Your an outsider?" _a what?_ "Surely, just because I'm not from here, doesn't mean I should be called an 'outsider'." White smiles "Ah, so your not aware of the Game are you? I'm not suprised. Most foreigners don't know what they've walked...or, dropped- into." I am so deeply confused, it could'nt be put into words. "Come," he says, lending his hand out to me "We shall explain." As strange as it sounds, I toke his hand and walked to the circus behind us. _Oh Mari, What the HECK have you gotten yourself into?_

ღღღ

"So basically, this is the _Country of Clover and Joker_? And, next to this is the _Country of Hearts_? And, I'm in this place, because I wanted to be?" I ask, the twins.

"Exactly." White says "Took you long enough." Am I the only one who thinks Black Joker should really shut-up sometimes? I shake all the nasty thoughts out of my head, and continue asking questions. Unfortunately, I was stopped once more

"I explained much already, the rest I shall leave to you. You may stay here if you like, not that you hae much of a choice. And, I do believe you should take a bath as well." Stay? I thought I was going to go home! "But, wait! White! When can I go home?" "Once you finish the Game. At the end of _this_ particular game, you can choose your own ending. It's all up to you. Have you drinken anything strange lately? Well, nevermind."

I was practically being drowned in my own confusion. _What game? Why can't I go home? Strange liquid?_ I didn't have much of a choice though, hopefully- the longer I stay here, the more I'll understand what's going on. "Hey day-dreamer! We'll be in our rooms upstairs for now. Mine is the left, White's is on the right and your's is in between. It's getting dark. Do what White says, and take a fucking bath. You look disgusting. " Black reminds me once more. He's not lying though, and I really don't feel like arguing with the bastard. So for now, I think I'll just go take a bath.

ღღ

The "bath" as they called it, was more like a hot-tub than a bath, since going in there completely naked made me uncomfortable- I tied a towel around me and sort of sinked in. The water was warm and bubbles occasionally came up now and then, which made it even more relaxing.

It was the one time I was able to release all my stress, and simply soak and relax. I closed my eyes, but then- in the black sweater-pocket I was wearing before, had a slight bulge. Curiously, I reach over and grab my sweater, making sure not to get it wet.

I put my hand in the pocket, and pull out a glass bottle, which seemed similar to one that held perfume. It was filled with a red-violet liquid, and was covered by a heart-shaped cap. On the cap, was tag that said the words "DRINK ME" in beautifully written cursive.

Now, I've heard of stories where girls act carelessly in these kind of situations, and end up hurt or dead. I wasn't planning on being one of those girls, so I carefully analyzed the bottle. I opened the cap, and smelled the liquid inside. It was sweet, might I add; and nevertheless seemed anything close to poisin. But, does poisin actually smell like poisin? I don't know because I've never smelled or even sniffed a bit of poisin. Not only that, but the appearance didn't seem at all menacing. A bit suspicious, yes- but not all evil looking. But, once I smelled the sweetness, I was very tempted to taste it._ "Drink me..."_ I mumbled under my breath. "Don't knock something until you try it." As stupid as I sounds, I opened the bottle and drank every last drop. If I end up dead tomorrow, it'll be completely my fault. But, if that was death- death could've never tasted any sweeter.

ღ


	4. Inception

Hello, it's Grelly speaking! **(as if you didn't know that already...)** Particulary proud of myself for getting this far, Honestly I've just been making it up as I go along and I'm glad it didn't turn to rubbish XD But please, R&R because I'd really like it if I could make this story better. Constructuve critism is well appreciated~! Oh and I got my braces tightened ;w; Well, I think that's all. Disclaimer time?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

R&R, and I'll forgive you if you don't ride a pony while your R&R'ing :)

**(A/N: Special thanks to my cuddle-buddy Brandan, and my beautiful British waifu Chloe.*hearts* I love ya'll so much! Thanks for supporting me and telling me over and over again that I'm a good writer, No matter how many times I said you guys were lying xD)**

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

_I know it was careless of me to just drink a mysterious liquid that seemed to magically appear in my sweater-pocket but, it didn't seem like it could kill me and it tasted very sweet. So I think it's safe to say I'm going to stay alive for quite a awhile._

After about an hour of soaking and wiping the dirt which was in places I didn't know dirt coud reach, I get out. It only took me minute to realize that I had nothing to wear upon staying here for the night.

"Shit..." I say aloud to myself. I'm sure Black and White can wash my clothes right?

I wrap my new towel around myself, shake my wet hair around like a dog attempting to make it a little dry, and walk out in bath-slippers._ The Jokers said if I needed anything to come into their rooms right?_

I walk across the hall and knock on the door placed at the right, "White? Um...Can you help me out here?" No answer. "White? Are in there!" I knock again. "Well, I'm just gonna come in now. Is that all right?" I open the door and to my surprise, White was nowhere to be found. "How odd..." I say to myself. I look on the night-table and see a little red note. Assuming it's from White, I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Miss Mari Adriana, I went out to discuss something with the Queen of the neighboring country. Not to fret, I'll be back by morning. My brother is here to take care of you if you need something. Please no fighting. From, White Joker_

"I guess I have no choice..." I'm going to be honest, Black wasn't the most pleasant person to talk to. He was the total oppisite of his brother, Loud-mouthed and very rude. I'm surprised those two share the same DNA! But, I have a feeling under all the profanity and rude-ness, there's a nice person. I'm probably wrong though.

I slip out from White's room and knock on the door on the left. "Hey um Black? You in there? I sort of need you right now..." I shyly say banging slightly on the door.

To be honest, Black was sort of intimidating. So I was almost scared to talk to him, but I'd KILL MYSELF before I actually told anyone that.

"What? Why do you need me?" He shouts bitterly from the inside. "Dammit Black! Just let me come in!" I shout back.

He finally opens the door "Alright crazy bitch, What do you-" He looks down at me before finishing his sentence. Is that a blush on HIS face? Never thought I'd see the day. "W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING OUT HERE NAKED?" he shouts, covering his eyes. Way to over-react "I-I'm wearing a towel dumb-ass! I needed to ask you if I have something to wear!" I blush as well, due to the awkward atmosphere that seemed to be forming around us.

He takes his hand off his eyes, still blushing furiously "O-Open the wardrobe in your room. There should be stuff in there! God, learn to think for your fucking self!" I bow. I know he's irratated, but at least he helped me out.

"Thanks." I scamper to my room, before getting the door slammed in my face. The room in fact, was very comforting. The bed had red and black checker-board sheets, and thousands of smaller pillows on top of it. I look around and find the wardrobe Black was talking about. I open it and actually found a variety of night-gowns in it. Wait...Why would they have night-gowns here? I open the dresser and there was all sorts of clothes there too. It doesn't seem like they have a sister or anything, so why...

_"I'm over thinking this."_ I grab the thin green night-gown, underwear and change.

ღღღ

"I suppose I should wish Black Joker goodnight..." I say aloud. That would be the polite thing to do right? I walk out of my room and peek my face through the open room's door on the left "Hey Black, I just wanted to wish you goodnight." He was already in bed, laying down and watching TV. He growls slightly "Bitch, if your going to talk to me don't fucking hide your face. Come out here and say what you need to say to me." _Why did I come over here again?_

I open the door all the way, "I said good-night." I spit back, trying to hold in whatever profanity and insults I was screaming in my head. He simply returns to his TV show, not even glancing at me and says "Yeah, you too." I decide to shut up and leave. No point in trying to reason with a rude little tart like him. I go back to my room, and settle myself in my bed. "So soft..." I mumble, burying myself under all the pillows and blankets. Before, I knew it I was drifting off into sleep

ღღ

I look around and see a blank, white and gray room. It didn't seem to have a door or in fact, an end to it. "What's going-" "Well hello there Miss Mari." I nearly jump 10 feet in the air, upon hearing that voice. I look behind to see a gray haired male, I think in his twenties, floating next to me with a slight smirk on his face. His outfit, I think was similar to a pirate. Maybe it was just the eye-patch, I'm not really sure.

"I am NOT a pirate!" Wait...how did he-

"I'm an incubus you see, I can read your thoughts. Your in your own dream right now, if your wondering." _This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder._

"Well this _is_ Wonderland. Everyone is absolutely mad here." There he goes again. "My name is Nightmare, by the way. I see you've made yourself cpmfortable with the Jokers." I nod "Yeah they're pretty nice. AT least ONE of them is..." He smiles "So, Do you understand why your here?" "White Joker only said that I'm here because I wanted to be. That doesn't make any sense though, I think it's all just a crazy accident." He stops floating, and stands beside me. "By the look on your face, I presume your very confused." "Indeed I am." He disappears and reappears floating.

"Allow me to explain," He starts "On the surface, did you love a certain somebody?" I blush "Don't you think that's more a personal question?" He chuckles "You loved a boy by the name Alex, am I correct." I blush even harder. _Why is he bringing this up?_

"Alex Nate didn't love you THAT way though. He said he'd rather just be friends. This was also, a day before your father died." Everything he was saying was completely true. I was in love with my childhood friend Alex Nate. I loved his laugh, and how cutely messy his crimson-brown hair was under his Irish green hat, and they way he smiled, and the way he could never stay mad at me. "Alex Nate told you he loved somebody else, and on that day you felt like you could die. And the next day, was filled with even more heart-break."

I felt the tears coming over. _Why was he reminding me of the worst two days of my life?_ He frowns, and wipes my tears away with his finger "I'm sorry, but please let me finish." I sniffle and nod.

"You've never wanted to expierence such heart-ache again. That's why your here. In this world, everyone loves you. Including, me. I love you too." _What?_ "One might not show it all at once, but they do. You took it upon yourself to drink that liquid in the glass bottle, so now your apart of the game. In this particular game, at the end you can choose to stay here in Wonderland, or go home with your 'winner' as some may call it."

I was such a state of shock, I thought I might have a cardiac-arrest. "So what your telling me is...I'm a stupid teenager who wants to be in a world where everyone loves her?"

He chuckles "Not at all, but does that mean you won't fall in love by the end of the game?" I shake my head. "I must be dreaming. This couldn't possibly be real!" He chuckles again "Believe what you want. But, if that was in fact true, this moment would be inception. The first player, Alice- thought the same thing in the beginning. But, a dream can't last forever."

I knew this was real, but it was just so hard to believe.

"The longer you stay here, the more accompinied you'll become to the idea. Now, this dream is almost over. It's time for you to wake up now. See you tomorrow Miss Mari."

ღ


	5. Carved into a Wooden ToyBox

~Watched Don't be Afraid of The Dark. I won't be able to sleep for a week!~YAY~ ANYWAY- enjoy today's chapter! I do apoligize about it's shortness. DISCLAIMERZ TIEM

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

R&R and you get a surprise :D

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤ **

_Inception is an odd thing. A dream inside a dream. Does such a thing exist? Or is just a figment of our imagination? Can a dream actually be inside a dream? Is the human mind actual capable of thinking that much even while being asleep? ...I don't think so._

I look around the room, nothing seemed to change except that a Playing-card with a 'Joker' was on the night-stand. Wait..How did that get there? I look to side and see the vial that I had dranken out if yesterday was beside it as well.

_"By drinking that vial you are apart of the game..."_ I mumble, repeating Nightmare's words.

"So this is what caused the mess I'm in?" How could such a little vial be so powerful? It doesn't look the slightest bit intimidating.

"I suppose there's no getting out of this..." I say aloud to myself, before examing the vial. It was very similar to perfume-bottle and even when it was empty, you could smell the sweetness that it once held. I decide to put it back on the night-stand, and look at the clock.

"12:30pm..." I yawn, and walk downstairs.

ღღ

White and Black were still half-dressed and I think were waiting for me at the dining table. "Good morning." I say, bowing

"Good morning?" Black starts shouting "Bitch it's the afternoon! I thought girls woke up earlier!"

I scowl "Well I'm sorry! A stupid Incubus was talking to me til God knows when!" I didn't mean to snap at him like that, but a girl could only take so much crap so early in the...afternoon.

"Ah, so Nightmare is visiting you now. Figures, He's always like that to foreigners from the surface." White says nonchantly.

"So wait, is form this Country?" I ask "In fact he is. But, we won't be able to see him today. The Queen of Hearts would like you visit her today."

In the famous _Alice In Wonderland_ tale, the Queen was beautiful but heart-less. Ironic, considering her name. However, I would never pass up an oppurtunity of meeting royality.

"Tell her I happily accept her offer! And I will be at the Castle in no time! But..." I start. "Doesn't she live in the neighboring Country?"

The Jokers nod "She insist we escort you like proper gentlemen." White says, while his twin scoffs.

"Well, It's fine if you don't want to go. I mean, I wouldn't want to force you to do something you don't want to do." I really don't mind going by myself anyway. Plus, the Lord knows Black couldn't be a gentle-men even if he had a gun pulled to his head.

"I'm deeply sorry miss. I would love to take you but...Me and my brother aren't on good terms with the Queen, or people from her Country. I'd think it'd be best for us to stay."

I could tell White was actually sorry, unlike his brother.

"Here, take this." He pulls his hand behind my ear, and then magically brings out a playing card with the Joker symbol from it. "Call us if you need anything." He winks,putting the Joker card in my hand. "H-How'd you do that?" I was always fascinated with tricks like that.

_The magical thing about magic: there's nothing magical about it and yet it still feels like magic._

_ღღღ_

Today, I chose to wear a black dress with small, red checker-board patterns on the hems. Odd, How The Jokers' outfit was somewhat matching to mine, but I didn't really care. I brushed my hair and put a nice ribbon on the side, and after an hour- I felt that I was ready to leave.

"Here," White starts "Don't forget this, or this." He hands me a map and the mysterious Heart-vial. "This should help you find your way, if you happen to forget." I smile and put the two things in my pocket along with the Playing Card White had given me earlier today.

"Now, make sure you get there before dark. Our time-zones aren't like those of the surface, so please be careful. And, make sure not to lose that card. Don;t ask me why, just do it." I nod happily

"Thank you; Good-bye White Joker, Good-bye Black Joker." I bow and wave before opening the door and taking a step outside.

God if you can hear me, please don't let me get lost. I already have the directional-skills of a retarded four-year-old.

ღ


	6. Through The Looking Glass

Tried to make this chapter a little longer, and I'm working on fixing those small mistakes that probably bug you. Anyway! Read, Review, or just look at your computer screen. Had fun writing this chapter~ DISCLAIMER TIME

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

_This is the first page on the history of my growth. Because I want to hold you, I walk on my two legs. Because I'm all lonely by myself, I'll breathe with you. Hey, breathe in my breath right now._

"Ugh! The directions say there's supposed to be lake, which I'm supposed to fall into for some INSANE reason, But I don't see any damn lake aound here!" Yes, thats me. The insane teenager yelling at herself. Am I frustrated? EXTREMELY. Do I want to go back home now? YES. Am I going to be eaten by bears in these creepy-ass woods? Possibly if I don't go insane first. I look up at the sky, "It's getting dark already? But, how? I've only been out here for like an hour!" There I go again

I wander and wander 'til what seemed like forever, I found the mysterious lake.

"White said I'm just supposed to fall in there right? Well, Here it goes." I take a deep breath and hesitantly jump into the dark pool of water. And then, I blacked out. Was this supposed to happen?

ღღ

After a long time of what was supposed to be slumber, I wake up in the middle of a castle- laying on hard, white checker-board floor in front of a throne. Am I here? Am I actually here? Oh god, well isn't this embaressing? "Well hello there...I see you've finally awakened." I regain my balance and stand in front of the most beautiful woman. She had long red-velvet dress with a long violet-red heart cape behind her. She had dark midnight purple hear which was formed into two beautiful drill styled pig-tails. She looked about in her late twenties, but that didn't mean she was any-less beautiful. I stand and curtsy my best way possible "H-Hello to you, your Majesty. It's an honor to be in place of such a beautiful presence as yourself." She smiles

"Please, only our servants and such call us by 'your majesty'. Allow yourelf to call us Vivaldi." Her voice sounded soothing and mature, which matched perfectly with her appearance.

"Yes Ma'm." I look to her side and see two face-less guards at her side. Wait...Why were they face-less? "Come, lets go out to the garden." She steps off her throne and takes my hand.

The garden was big, and looked almost like a maze. Roses were everywhere, and in the far corner was a little garden-table already set for us. "Go on, you may sit." Almost as if on que, I do exactly she says. Am I actually sitting, having tea with the Queen of Hearts? "So tell us dear, How old are you?" _In the original Alice in Wonderland_, The Queen has no compassion- but Vivaldi doesn't seem like the type of person to chop off heads. "My birthday was two days ago...So I'm fifteen now." She takes a sip of her tea "Your one of the youngest outsiders we've had. We're surprised, Alice is just a few years older than you. About eight-teen maybe?" _Alice_ _in Wonderland_. What a coinsidence. "We assume you already know how this game works, do you?" She says in a more serious tone. I nod "Unfortunately, yes." She slides both hands under her chin "Well then. Do you like staying Wonderland so far?"

"I suppose. I've been staying with the Jokers since I've came here. They're nice I guess." Too be honest, I didn't really have an answer to that question.

"Those little twits didn't even escort you here as I asked, did they? Not a surprise..." She says with irratation her voice.

"It's fine! I mean, I got here anyway..." I start "It doesn't matter." She pulls her bangs behind her ears before speaking "I don't think it's safe for such an innocent outsider as yourself to stay with them. We wouldn't want you getting wrapped up in that kind of _buissness_."

I tilt my head "Buisness? What do you mean by that?" The Jokers didn't seem all that bad. What could they _possibly_ do? "You see, The Joker's so-called 'circus' is actually prison. They are in charge of execution and buissness as such. It's better to stay away from them, for your own safety." _The jokers?_ _Actually killing people? Or torturing them for that matter? It seems so...unreal._

"I'm glad White Joker came here and told me about you, We're quite surprised those two didn't just keep you for themselves. Though I did assign him that job. Anywho, I would like you to stay in The Country of Hearts for awhile. You might like it here, plus that rabbit has been whining non-stop about finding a girl from the surface to accompany Alice." I couldn't stop thinking about the Jokers though. Are they really that bad? But, staying here for a little bit wouldn't hurt anyone. I smile and say "I honorably accept your offer. Thank you Vivaldi, I greatly appreciate your kindness." She smiles as well

"Wonderful. We'll alert the Jokers of your staying here!" Wait, couldn't tell them myself? I reach into my dress pocket and find that the mysterious card was no longer there. Trying not to worry, I get up as Vivaldi did. There was one more question that I needed to ask though.

"Miss Vivaldi, Why are some people around Wonderland face-less?"

_ღ_

_**DOUBLE DISLAIMER***_

**Dislaimer: All rights reserved to the respectful owners of the lyrics and song to "Two Breaths Walking"**


	7. The Order of Ladybugs

I LOVE YOU. DO AS GRELLY HAS SAID BEFORE AND R&R. I appreciate any help I can get! That basically it, soooo~ DISCLAIMER TIMEZ.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

Enjoy, and please R&R (;

**(A/N: Mari's name is not pronounced the same "Mary", it's prounounced as "May-ree'" So Mary Gowland and Mari do not have the same first name. Just thought I should clear that up!)**

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤ **

_Have you ever seen a male Ladybug? Or even thought that a Ladybug could actually be male? Of course, all Ladybugs can't be ladies, because it takes a male Ladybug and female Ladybug to reproduce- correct? Does that just mean that all Ladybugs look the same? Do they try their hardest to differentiate themsleves in front of people? Do they feel bad that nobody could tell the difference between one Ladybug and the other? Have they ever questioned their purpose of being a helpless and almost unoticable Ladybug? What is a Ladybug's purpose in life? Do they even have a purpose? Or are they just here for our amusement? Surely, I wouldn't know. Because, I am not a Ladybug._

"Ah...We see you've noticed. You see my sweet, only the Role-holders of Wonderland have the priveldge of having a face. We ourselves, did not have a face until we were given the Role as the Queen of the Country. It all has to do with te game. It's a complicated thing to explain, and we would rather not burden a pretty head as yours with such thoughts."

I understood what she said yet I didn't, but I decided to go along with it anyway. Then all the sudden, night fell upon us again like a large star-covered blanket.

"Oh." She says "It seems that night has fallen rather early today. Come, let's get inside. It's not safe to wander after dark." We both walk back to the inside of the castle, only to be somewhat stopped by a nervous looking face-less gaurd.

"Your Majesty! Peter White has been in a wild frenzy looking for you and the outsider. He wants to speak to her as soon as possible! He says he'll shoot off the head of any maid or gaurd until he sees her!"

I look up Vivaldi, who seemed mad as hell. "_That stupid rabbit!_ He needs to learn some self-control! We suppose he can see her,we_ were_ hoping to have her to ourselves but we don't need anymore dead bodies laying around and about. Very well than, lead her to him."

From the sounds of it, this 'Peter' was a crazy physco. But, I trust Vivaldi not send me to my death-bed. Plus, this guy shouldn't just be killing people! "I'm terribly sorry dear, but the Prime Minister has been wanting to see you since he heard you've arrived. I don't feel like putting up with his whining and gun-shots so please put up with him. I will see you at Supper~" She gives me a quick hug before letting me follow the gaurd.

ღღ

"Sir White, I have the outsider!" We had walked up countless stairs and past thouands of halls, and frankly I was growing tired of walking everywhere. The "Peter White" Vivaldi was complaining about was a tall, snowy white haired guy about maybe ninteen or eighteen, He had circular glasses and red crimson eyes behind them. Where those rabbit ears on the top of his head? Oh lord, that's what the Queen meant by _'That stupid rabbit!'_ And the weird part is, why does he seem so familiar?

He looks over his shoulder and runs straight toward me "Mari Adrianna! Your here! Your actually here! Oh my dear Alice will be SO pleased with me~" Whats up the rhymes? I swear I've heard his voice before too! "Come, let's go to my room. I absolutely HAVE to speak to you."

We walk over to his room, and I lay on his bed. Probably shouldn't have done that, but these Wonderland matresses are as soft as clouds. "I see you've made yourself at home. Anywho, I have something to ask of you," I look up at him "And that would be?" He smiles and adjust his glasses "You see, there is another outsider here. Her name's Alice. Her game is over, but she chooses to stay here. I brought her here you see, but I'm afraid she's starting to get lonely. That's why I want you to meet her! Maybe having a girl from the surface will cheer her up! She's a very sweet girl, I'm sure you'll love her just as much as I still do!" I look up at him. It would be nice to have another girl to talk to, so I have no problem with befriending her. I couldn't help but remember the line from the original story _'Alice follows the white rabbit down the rabbit-hole'. _

He started saying some other stuff, but I was too distracted by those bunny-ears. Bunnies are one of my favorite animals..._so cute_. I really have an urge to pet them. Should I? No! I don't want to be weird.

"Mari, what on earth are staring at?"

I pop out of my haze, great he noticed? "O-Oh I'm sorry! I must've not been payng attention. So sorry. Please continue." I shake my head nervously. He simply gives me that "What an odd girl..." look before continuing. "Well," he starts "Much to the Queen's dismay, I would like to take you to meet her myself. Tomorrow at noon. Be ready!"

ღ

**A/N: Just thought I might add, in that little opening paragraph- Mari is talking about Faceless. Anyway, changed the title and summary! Short chapter is kinda short ಥ‿ಥ Please R&R! Thank you for reading~**


	8. Last Night, Good Night

OMYG I HAVE TWO BIRTHDAY PARTIES TO GO TO TOMORROW SO YEAH I CAN'T UPLOAD AS MUCH, IF AT ALL AFTER THIS. Wow /way to be dramatic ~Anyway! I forgot to thank my first reviewer a couple of chapters ago SO HERE'S YOUR THANK YOU MESSAGE FROM ME.

"I LOVE YOU"

That is all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Heart no Kuni no Alice'**

R&R please. I enjoy your feedback!

**A/N:** Another thing, for those of you who know/care about or listen to VOCALOID; I am SUPER excited about the new Korean Vocaloid3 "SeeU", who also the first ever Vocaloid to speak both Japanese and Korean. There is also a Spanish and Chinese Vocaloid3 in devolpment, Can't wait for their Demos to come out as well! :)

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

_Is it really possible to think too much? Isn't that what the human-mind is made for? To make wise decisions, but in order to do that you must THINK. In order to make decisions you must THINK. Almost everything inquires thinking or thought. Yet when one says "Your overthinking this," or "You think too much," Would you actually be thinking the exact amount of thought? Or is there actually a possibility that if you think too much, something horrible might happen? _

"Well, enough chatter! The queen will surely take my head if I don't return you to her. I have said what you needed to hear. Now," he smiles, while brushing his hand through his snowy bangs. "Every game has it's rules Mari Adrianna, it's up to you to follow them." I pause, _What do you mean by that?_ "Well just dont stand there! Move your little feet and get down to the dining room!" I snap out of my daze "Ah what?" Irratated, he grabs my wrist and walks down the multiple hallways with me.

"You know, I'm not a child!" I say, trying to wriggle my wrist out of his grip- but failing.

"I can't just let you daze off in the middle castle! Now hurry up, We're already in a hastle." This guy sure is irratable when he realizes he might be late. _The White Rabbit is nervous and always in a hurry. However, he is confident enough about himself to contradict the Queen of Hearts. Because Alice follows him, he gets things moving again whenever he appears during the story. In a way, he is some kind of a guide through Wonderland for her, only unintentionally. _Of course.

ღღ

After being forcefully dragged, we set foot in the dining room. It was a painted a beauiful shade of red, with white roses set down every aisle of the long table. Vivaldi, sitting at the far front ofthe table smiles at me "Hello my little canary, your presence was deeply missed. Come, sit with us." Peter lets go of my wrist and I walk over four-seats to Vivaldi. "Deary, you don't have to sit so far away from us. You're a guest, sit closer." I blush, and sit a seat directly from Vivaldi. "T-Thank you." She smiles and says "Your welcome." She then scowls at the white rabbit "As for YOU Peter, go sit where Miss Mari was seated before; And if you DARE to complain, we will have your HEAD as the center-piece." He gives a slight pout before sitting at his assigned seat.

"So, I assume you will be out for a small part of the day tomorrow?" She says.

I nod "Yes, Peter wants me to accompany his friend Alice." She scoffs "Friend? Peter aren't you head over heels for that young-lady?" She was right, he did seem to like her a lot. "Oh yes! I love Alice more than anything in the world! I couldn't love anything more!" He says, smiling probably daydreaming about 'His Alice'. "We don't blame him for having unconditional love for Alce even after the Game has ended for her. She's a very nice girl."

ღღღ

Night was particulary long today, and as soon as I finished eating I went up the guest bedroom. I open my dresser and put on a pair of red pajamas with black hems on the shirt and pants. I turn off the light and drift to sleep.

~"Hello Mari, nice to see you again."

I turn around and see Nightmare, as I expected.

"Hello Nightmare, How are you?" He disappears and then reappears behind me, saying "Fine. A bit under the weather, but it makes me feel better knowing I don't have to be by myself."

"Ah! Are you geeting sick?" He nods, "I'm always sick" He then sort of gags into a hankerchief. Wait...Is he throwing up BLOOD? "Nightmare! Your hacking up blood!" He nods "I know." Shocked, I jump up and pull him by the loop of his shirt "You need to go the hospital! Blowing chunks of blood could not POSSIBLY be healthy!" He starts hacking again, then answers me. "Noooo~ I don't wanna. Hospitals are creepy as hell." WIth that, I hit him upside the head. "Ow!" he says, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't be stubborn! I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you!" Even though I had barely met Nightmare, I'd be heartbroken if smething horribly ought to hapeen to him. I mean, we're friends right?

He frowns "Well, I don't want you to be worried. This has happened to me many of times and I always get through it. But, for you I'll be more careful not to be sick." I sigh "That's all I'm asking for!" He chuckles, then floats sitting criss-cross in the air. "So tell me Mari, How did you like Peter?" He says curiously. "He's alright." I start "Seems nice enough. A little obsessive, but I guess we coud be friends." "You seemed to be in a trance whe you first saw him though." I blush and yell "It's the damn ears alright! They're just really fluffy!" He laughs "That's it?"

"Don't be an ass Nightmare! Of course that's it! Plus the little cur is head over heels in love with that Alice girl. Not to mention, he's a total dork."

He laughs again. "You know I can tell him all this right?"

"Well it's the truth. He really does need to stop rhyming." I chuckle along with him. He then regains his self-control and whispers "Good-bye Mari. It's been a good-night."

ღღ

I wake up in my soft bed, rubbing my eyes and seeing the brisk sun out my bedroom window.


	9. Wrong Alice

You know what I`m addicted to? ANYTHING SWEET, FUCKING LUNCHABLES, SPLENDA, AND GARLIC FLAVORED PITA-CHIPS **(Probably because I`m Greek...) **FROM H.E.B! I also got married two days ago. With my two BFFZ Lizzeh and Pandah. They`re my waifus. I love them unconditionally. All the girls in class apparently decided to marry eachother. So we got married too. It`s not easy being a pimp. You know, having two wives and all. There's a word for us and that is **POLYGAMIST**

And that my readers, was some useless information c: Thanks juu to Naomii~ who noticed my mistake on Vivaldi's plural way of speaking! Glad you caught that! AND NOW SOME QUOTES FROM MY FRIEND RACHEL W.'s PLAY THAT SHE WROTE WITH MY OTHER FRIEND LAURA.

_"She wasn't winking at you! That's just her lazy-eye acting up!"_

_"Jim likes pickels and ice-cream. Jim do you have baby inside you?"_

**Dislaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

R&R *heartheartheart* Because, I'm trying to make these chapters longer xD

**A/N: I've been thinking of doing a VOCALOID fanfic with maybe one or two OC/s. Thoughts? I really want to do one but I'm still not sure. **

**Another thing- I use a lot of quotes from the original "Alice in Wonderland" as well as the 2010 remake "Alice in Wonderland" Anyway, enjoy!**

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤ **

_Everyone wants a story. Eve__ryone has a sweet sweet dream.  
>It's a tale with an ending so happy that it overflows from your lips.<em>

_But, I'm only one of the many pages of your life's story. _

_I'm a passer-by Cinderella whom you forget; as soon as I pass through your throat.  
><em>

Rubbing my eyes, I squint at the clock "It`s...5pm..." Then, at the moment- I thought I might explode. "HOLY MOTHER- IT IS 5PM! THAT MEANS PETER IS WAITING AND! AND! AND!" How could I possibly forget about my _meeting_? I cringe at the thought of Peter once again, and quickly strip off my night-gown. Rushing and rushing, I put on a bra and fond an outfit.

At this point, I was up for anything.

I rummange and rummange through drawers and cabnets and finally found something. It was a black dress that seemed above my knees, with a nice red collar and thin red ruffles at the bottem each hem of the dress was a bloody red heart. It was almost _too_ obvious I was staying at the Castle of Hearts. Rushing, I quickly slip on the dress, pull my hair back into a messy bun and dash out my room.

"Miss Adrianna! Master White is furious! He wants to see you right away!" Says one maid while I almost ounce down the stairs. "I`ll be rIght on it! Thank you! Tell him I`m on way!" I say still running. "Yes ma`me."

"Miss Adrianna, Master White is about to burst! He wants to see you as soon as possible!" Says a Heart Gaurd while I dash down another flight of stairs. "Thank you, Tell him I`m fine and I`m trying to get to him as fast as I can!" I respond, slightly panting. The servant bowes "Yes m`lady!"

"Miss Adrianna, is-" Finally at the bottem of the castle, and panting furiously I shout "Yes I know! Thank you! I AM WORKING ON IT!" The innocent servant looks at me and bowes "My deepest apoligies M`lady. I shall alert Master White as soon as possible." I pause, _I didn`t have to be so rude._ "I'm sorry, excuse _me_. Feel free to confront me, when I bark at you." I look at my watch "Crap! I'm sorry! I have to go! Good-bye! Hope we meet again."

Even if he _didn`t _have a face, I'm sure he had some sort of expression of pure confusion.

ღღ

I meet Peter outside of the castle, and by the looks of it, his face did seem as if he could blow a fuse any minute. "Miss Mari! You are LATE, LATE, LATE! What in the name of God took you ever so long? By this time we should have been GONE!" _I'm late / I'm late / For a very important date. / No time to say "Hello." / Goodbye. / I'm late, I'm late, I'm late~ _At least, that's what I expected to hear from the White Rabbit himself.

I brush off the invisible dirt on my dress and answer him "If you would like to know, I was sleeping. You see, _You might just as well say, that 'I breathe when I sleep' is the same thing as 'I sleep when I breathe!' To answer your question, I sleep as if I was dead. _That is why I am late."

Peter gives me this puzzled look and says "That makes absolutely no sense." I smile. "Exactly!" He groans. "I don't have time for this, we are already deathly late- so move your little feet and make sure to stay with me. I wouldn't know what in the world to do if you got lost."

"Alright, I'll stay close." I say, while I start pacing. He stops in his tracks and pulls me by the back of my collar. "Oh no Little Miss, you are going to be walking _next_ to me. Not only are you an itty-bitty thing, but I want to able to make _sure _you don't get distracted and wander off to God knows where." He says, pulling me to the side of him. "Ack! Good gracious, not so hard! Jeez, I'm not a child!" I say, slightly flailing my arms to catch his attention. He scoffs and continues walking. I swear I heard him mumble "What an _odd _girl..." Somewhere along our walk.

Trying to clear the awkward little wall that seemed to seprate us, I attempt to start a small chat.

"So, Mr. White Rabbit, Is Alice your lover?" A little personal, yes. But, I was _dying _to know. "I'm afraid not. I love her just as much as any lover would, though." He says, slightly chuckling. Strange answer- but okay.

"Ah, I see..." I mumble. "Does she love someone else?" I ask. "No, not that I know of. Though I think she's falling for the Clockmaker." He sadly sighs out. "The Clockmaker? Who is he?" I ask curiously. Peter adjust his glasses and continues walking. "He fixes clocks. A rather depressing job, if I might add. You see, My Alice lives with that REPUNZEL of a man. All he does is lock himself up in that tower and practically forget that everyone exist. Not to mention the ridiculous length of his hair." I laugh. _So the White Rabbit is jealous of the Clockmaker? _

"I think you're just jealous." I say, trying not to sound rude. He blushes slightly and shouts "I most certainally am _NOT_! I just don't think it is healthy for Alice to be in such a morbid envirement." I chuckle "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Peter."

ღღღ

We finally arrive in front of a large tower, just as Peter has said. "My darling Alice is here~" Peter says dreamily before practically hopping inside. I laugh and chase the White Rabbit up a large flight of stairs. We reach a quite intimidating, large wooden-door. Peter cheerily opens the door and I stay behind him. "Why hello Alice~ Long time no see!" He says happily while barging inside. I look around to see a man with long, navy purple colored hair pulled back into a slick ponytail behind him. _That most certainly is the ClockMaker._

"Peter I saw you only a few days ago." The girl speaking had beautiful Ashy blond hair, pulled neatly down in front of her shoudlers and a blue bow that complimented her bangs. She was wearing a blue dress with a fluffy apron and striped stockings. It was almost _threataning _how pretty she was. _Why this is Alice. But maybe not THE Alice. Maybe her name just happens TO BE Alice. So perhaps she's 'wrong' Alice. _

"My dear, this is Mari Adrianna. I figured out she would like to meet you, since she is also an outsider." Peter says, pulling me out of my trance.

Alice gives me a smile "Alright. I have to say, this is a nice surprise. Come, go ahead and sit next to me. Peter, will you please leave us be for the moment?" Peter almost on que, leaves the room and goes to discuss with the Clockmaker.

"I say, I'm glad you showed up. Being surrounded by boys all day gets tiring. Plus, I feel like I'M the only sane one here." She says, sighing in relief. "How long have you been in Wonderland?" She asks.

"Oh only a few days...But, I'm slowly starting to like it here. _When I get home I shall write a book about this place... that is... If I ever do get home._" She laughs.

"Really? Interesting. If you dont mind me asking, Why?"

I smile. "Because this would certainly make an interesting story, Don't you think?"

ღ

******_**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to "Eat Me" by- GUMI**_******


	10. Ethel Slice

Do you know what's nasty? My brother's room. I swear they're dead bodies in his closet- that's why it smells weird. I had to help him fix his room today, because ma' was nagging him about it. I've drinken six cups of coffee today, and each cup of coffee had at least eight packs of Splenda put in it** (Because you know Grelly is like a monster when it comes to her Splenda)**. Needless to say, I'm not even half-awake. But, locked in my room looking at the internet and drinking more coffee drowned in Splenda.

Short chapter is short ಥ‿ಥ

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice

**A/N: Anyone still think I should write a VOCALOID fanfic? R&R and tell me. I also apoligize in advance for grammer and spelling issues. **

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

_My mom always asked for an ethel slice of dessert. I assumed it was a standard measurement. Turns out, my mom had a friend who had a mother named Ethel. The tiny slices were named after her. Was Ethel thin? Was Ethel resourceful? I know nothing of Ethel except for the size of her slices. It turns out, an ethel slice is a portion of a sliceable food such as cake, pie, or roast- halfway between a sliver and a slice. What is the difference between a sliver and an ethel slice? A sliver is not quite a slice: an ethel slice is. To be precise, it's like the perfect amount. If you think about it, people are trying to be ethel slices. Perfect. _

Alice seemed to be a smart, mature and sensible girl. She talked about her family back on the surface, how much she missed her sister Lorina , how she didn't cry at her mother's funeral and her sister Edith now hates her for it, and how her father buries himself in his work to reduce his sadness about her mother's death. She says she loves reading and is slightly entertained by this world and how different it is from hers. She says she's made friends, but she sometimes wishes she could go back home.

"But, enough about me." She says. "How about you? Do have any siblings?"

"No, but there's a nice cat that likes to live under our house." I remember around the afternoon, mom told me to water the plants. I did as I was told, and while I was watering the plants a little black kitten with magenta-pink eyes came out from under the house and started playing with the water sprinkling out from the bucket. It was a precious thing, but when I went to pet it- it ran back under the house. That was probably my first friend upon moving in.

She laughs. "Okay then, how about your parents?"

"My father died when I was really young, but my mom loved me enough to make up for it. I miss him a lot..." Talking about my dad was quite a touchy subject, but I tried as best as I could to put on a smiling face and not upset Alice. "Oh I'm sorry." She says obviously worried she hd hurt my feelings. "It's fine! It's fine! You just didn't know." I say. She takes a sigh of relief and asks another question. "So, what are your favorite things to do?"

I take a small moment to think. I liked doing lots of things but i had my favorites of course. _"I like to think of six impossible things before Breakfeast."_ I say cheerfully. That was one of my favorite things to do, because it was one of my father's favorite things to do. I don't do it as often as I should. So I think I should start doing so every morning. "Interesting! Why don't you ever try for seven?" "Because six is my favorite number." I start. "Have you ever heard of an ethel slice? It's like that. Some people say that's a description used better for the number five, but I prefer the number six." She smiles. "What an odd explanition. But, it somewhat makes sense..." She says, almost as if questioning herself.

"Anywho," She starts "I am very pleased to meet you to say the least. I must say your-"

Suddenly the door opens and three people say loudly "Hello Alice!" One was like some sort of goth, with cat-ears and a tail. He had choppy, hot-pink hair with his long side-bangs covering his right eye. His outfit was of the typical emo or punk style with striped socks that matched the color of his hair, he had piercings on his tail and ears, not to mention chains that only God knows where they started and ended. The smaller boys next to him were two black haired twins, with matching uniforms- who seemed to be about ten or eleven years old.

"I didn't know the Pretty Lady had a friend! How come you didn't tell us?" Says the Red twin "Yeah! Did you think we were going to take her from ya'?" Follows the Blue twin. They both rush and gives me tight hug "Um...hello. I'm Mari Adrianna" I blushed slightly. Was it normal to have such a touchy greeting? The cat-boy comes over and sniffs my hair. "Huh, your an outsider. I was wondering why you smelt so good!" _So this must be the Chesire cat and the twins must be the tweedles._

"Hey! I've just met her today! Anyway, Mari- meet Dee _the blue twin _, Dum _the red twin_ and Boris. Dee and Dum live with the _Hatter_, and Boris lives with the Duke." Funny, she said sort of cringed when saying Hatter.

"We should take Onee-sama to our place right brother!" Says Dum clinging onto my arm. "Of course!"

"Wait a minute! Why doesn't she just come over to the Amusement Park? It's way more fun that boring old mansion. Plus, The Hatter is a pedophile." Says the Chesire Cat, arguing.

The bickered and bickered until finally Alice yells "ENOUGH! Isn't it _her_ decision?" Too be honest, I wasn't quite sure what to do. I don't want it to seem like I'm avoiding the Heart Castle, but I want to be able to know my way around here. I guess staying at the Hatter's won't be _that_ bad. Plus, if the Hatter is anything like the original- he is sure worth meeting. "I'll stay the night at the Hattter Mansion first I suppose." I start. "Is it alright with you Mr. Chesire Cat if I stay tomorrow? I'll come by as soon as I can!"

Boris' tail swishes back and forth as he grins "Yeah sure!"

"Lovely! Alice, if you don't mind- would you tell The White Rabbit I'm going to be out for a couple of days? I wouldn't want the Queen to worry." I ask her. "You mean Peter? Yeah, sure!" The twins lock their hands in mine and pull me out the door. "Good-Bye Chesire Cat! Goodbye Wrong Alice!" And with that, I was on my way to the Hatter Mansion. Only one question remained. _Was the Mad Hatter actually a pedophile? _


	11. Unbirthday Party

**I'm attempting on making these chapters longer. Please bare with me. Also, I apoligize in advance for any grammer or spelling issues.**

Nightmare's hair looks like James' from Pokemon's TEAM ROCKET. He's weird, all he does is float around like Dracula- no wonder he can't get a date. And he probably smells like vomit and death. You know what's ironic? He one of my favorite characters. My Man-wife Michael is teaching me how to say random stuff in Korean **(It's mostly bad words.) **I'm getting into the habit of making colorful Duct-tape bracelets. I painted my nails black yesterday, so I feel like Sebastian Michealis now c:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

Please R&R, I love your feedback and I appreciate and constructive criticism *&hearts*

**A/N: **Who do you think Mari should be with? Odd question, yes- but I want to see what you guys think, or if you have any particular plot ideas/suggestions. Because writers-block could possibly kill me. PM me or put it in your Review. Thanks! xoxo

❤**GRELLYPOPS**❤

_Fujiaan Silk, Formosa Silk, Silken Oolong, Five Mountain Dragon, Snow White, Cloud & Fog, Green Snow, Green Sprout, Rain Flower, Green Spring Snail, Melon Slice, Water Fairy, Buddha's Hand, Big Red Robe, Longevity Eyebrow, Silver Needle, Phoenix Pearls, Chinese Gunpowder, Temple of Heavan, Bluegrass, Scarlet. Even hearing tea's name is soothing._

It was true, The Hatter Mansion was only a few steps and dashes away. Not only that, but the thing looked more like a castle than a mansion. In front of the mansion, was a tall orange-blond guy about maybe twenty-three, standing in front of the somewhat castle with a rifle. Was that rabbit ears on his head too?

"Hey Chickie-rabbit!" Dee says "We have a foreigner!" Dum says, finishing his twin's sentence.

This rabbit was about twenty-three years old, and had caramel orange hair. He Had a long black overcoat and a nice purple scarf to compliment it. _The March Hare._

"Huh? Where the hell did you find a FOREIGNER?" He shouted. The twins simply held to my hands tighter. "She was with Alice~" "She's staying at the Heart Castle and stuff. But, We want her to stay here! Is the Boss here yet?~"

The March Hare scratches the back of his awkwardly. "No. He's at the Amusement Park, negotiating territory. I guess she could stay though, since she's a friend of Alice's." He states to the twins, before bending over to me and introducing himself "By the way, I'm Elliot March." I smile, _He seems nice. _"Hello _March Hare_."

"Come on Onee-sama! We should play a game while we're here!" The two pull me into the mansion, while I wave good-bye at Mr. March.

ღღ

"Okay basically!" Dee starts "~All you have to do is hit the big red bullseye right there on the dart board!" Dum says, handing me a very large knife.

This was _certaintly _NOT the type of game I was planning on playing, especially not in such a frightening bedroom such as theirs.

"I-I really don't think we should play this. Why don't just play _hide-and-seek _or something?" The two look at me with disappointed eyes "Huh, Why?" Dee says "We just wanted to play with our Onee-sama~" Dum says finishing his twin's sentence. "I-I don't think it's safe... I mean, we could get hurt."

"Come on~" "We can teach you!" They say giving me a throwing knife. "Just be really careful and make sure to hit the target." Dee&Dum give me a demonstration, pull back and aims straight for the bullseye. For some reason, they didn't seem to do something right and it grazed back at me right the shoulder. Didn't exactly hit me, but it was enough to give me A LOT of pain. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" I repeatedly yell, grabbing my bleeding shoulder.

"We're so sorry Onee-sama! We didn't mean to!" "Yeah we just wanted to play."

Suddenly, the door creaks open. "What's going on in here!" March says; atops and looks at me. Beside him, was tall man about his age- wearing a tall hat dress dto his absolute best. "Well, it seems that the Bloody twins were attempting to play with this girl." _The Hatter._ "Geez, you two can't do anything right! Mari, can you stand?" The March Hare says coming over .

"Ow..." I say, attempting to lift myself up. The Hatter comes over and helps me out of the Twin's room after saying "Elliot, fix up this mess. I'll clean up Miss Mari in my office."

His office was big to say the least, and had an never-ending library surrounding it. "Would you mind sitting down?" _Well isn't he polite? _Doig as I was asked, I sit down on the couch behind me. He gets some bandages from a maid and gently pulls up my sleeve. He puts some alchohol over the wound which made me flich and puts wraps it up.

"You don't seem like the type to know this types of stuff...Did someone teach you."

He pats my head as if I was a child "My sister used to play 'Doctor' with me as I child. I eventually caught on." He says, leaning closer to my face. Nervous, I pull slightly back. "O-Oh so...you must be the Hatter. Nice to meet you."

He keeps getting closer. "Nice to meet you as well. Your awfully cute... How old _are _you?"

_Way to avoid the subject. _"Oh um... Thanks. I turned fifteen only a few days ago." I glance over at the window, How long has it been night?

He gets up from his seat and looks at me "How would you like to join me and my workers at a Tea-party? Think of it as a belated birthday-party. They do have those on the surface, correct?" He asks, pulling his hand out. I hesitantly grab it and help myself up. "_An Unbirthday-Party?_ I wouldn't mind havng some tea. It's one of my favorite things, so I'll kindly accept your offer!"

"Exactly, An _Unbirtday-Party_. Meet us outside in the Garden. Do NOT go the Rose-Garden, though. Those are two completely different things. We'll be waiting. By the way, my name is Blood Dupre. But, You may still call me The Hatter if you wish." He leaves the Office, after brushing his fingers through my somewhat long hair.

_I've never been to an Unbirthday-Party before..._

_ღღღ_

_A very merry  
>Unbirthday to you,<br>To you, A very merry  
>Unbirthday to you,<br>To you,  
>It's great to<br>Drink to someone ,  
>And I guess that<br>You will do,  
>A very merry<br>Unbirthday to you! _

_statistics prove that you've  
>one birthday<br>one birthday every year  
>but there are 364 unbirthdays<br>that is why we are all gathered here_

_a very merry unbirthday to all_  
><em>to all<em>  
><em>a very merry unbirthday to all<em>  
><em>to all<em>  
><em>thats how we sing the day away<em>  
><em>a very merry unbirthday<em>  
><em>to all<em>

"We're sorry Onee-sama." Was the first words that twins said as soon as I sat at the table.

"It's fine...I'm just surprised you two would want toplay such a violent game." I say while placing myself in between them. "So your fifteen now?" The March Hare asks me. "Why yes Mr. March Hare. Just turned fifteen actually. Though I don't feel much older."

"Well Happy Unbirthday." He says smiling. "I'm not a Hare though. Or a bunny. Or a Rabbit."

I laugh "Not a Rabbit? Then why are you devouring all those Carrot-dishes? I suppose you have an explanation for those fuzzy things on your head too."_  
><em>

"I'm not rabbit god dammit! I'm just...not a rabbit okay! Because I'd never eat carrots raw!"

I laugh again. _A Rabbit telling me it's not a rabbit. Never thought I'd see the day._

"Ignore Elliot, he could go on for days telling us he's not a rabbit. So, are you enjoying you Unbirthday-Party so far?" The Hatter aask me, smirking my way once again. "Probably one of the best I've had. I'm sitting with a Hatter, The March Hare, and Bloody Twins. Not much more I could ask for."

He chuckles "I'm glad. We hope you enjoy your night at the Hatter Mansion."

The rest of night consisted of small chats between all the members of the Hatter Family, but it was mostly Blood talking about his favorite kinds of tea and the twins arguing with Elliot that they were not in fact ten, but are twelve (as if it made a difference.) I started getting tired real easily with their own discussions- so I give out a small yawn and cross my arms into my head.

"Oh, it seems today's night is long. I suppose it's late, Mari- are you tired?"

I pick up my head "I'm sorry! Should I stay awake?"

"Nonsense. If you wish to sleep, you may."

I bowe "Thank you Hatter." and continue my way through the Garden and back to the mansion.

_ღღ_

_I was a prisoner, put in chains and forced into a dirty cell. I wasn't sure why I was in here, nor did I know what I did to get here. "GET ME OUT!" I yelled, only to whipped in the back by a man with a face I couldn't see due to the darkness. Sitting next to me was a Jabberwocky. As soon as I was hit, I soon fell down- only be choked by the mysterious jabberwocky. I struggled and struggled, but I just couldn't escape it's grip. I glance over to the right, and see a large knife. I attempt to grab it, but the Jabberwocky's claws sink into my hands. I try to scream but nothing comes out, I try to move but it seems to me I'm paralyzed. And the words "Monster, How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. Do you have any regrets?" Kept echoing slowly like a nursary ryhme. What's going on?_

I wake up screaming, which certaintly wasn't a good sign. _"It was just a dream..._" I say, reassuring myself. Why didn't I see Nightmare tonight though? Don't I see him every night?

Being to scared to sleep, I get from my bed. Didn't the Joker say if I needed something to call them? I really want to go home now, and I DO need something. But WHERE is that card?

I look everywhere- under and over, up and down and any place possible.

I give up and decide to just go to the twins room, which was at the right of mine. I creak into their room, it was still scary as hell- but, I needed sleep. I creep over to their bed and nudge which ever one caught my eye, which seemed to be Dum. "Dee? Dum? Are you awake? I can't sleep. Do you want to have some leftover carrot-cake from the Unbirthday-Party with me?" I offer. The two boys grumble, but Dum rubs his eyes and sits up. "Onee-sama what are you doing awake?" He asks, still obviously half-asleep.

"I don't know. I had a nightmare..." I whisper, shrugging. "Onee-sama can sleep with us." He whispers back. I blush slightly which probably couldn;t be seen due the night, but I figured it was much better then sleeping alone and then waking up screaming. "Okay..." I climb over to the oppisite side of the bed and plop myself in between the two 12-year-olds. Being cold, I snuggle into Dum. "Goodnight Onee-sama." He mumbles before we both fall asleep

**ღღღ**

Grelly attempted to make this chapter longer and slightly flufftastic. ಥ‿ಥ

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics to the "Unbirthday Song."**


	12. Wonderfully Wonderful

**HEY GUYS! **Phew! Finally got around to an update! Sorry its a little late, but THE BLOCK was about to murder me D: **(The BLOCK= Writer's Block)** But ja, DO NOT WORRY I HAVE UPDATED. YAY. WOO. CLAP FOR ME.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Heart no Kuni no Alice'**

I'm still thinking of pairings, But for now I'll stick to the occasional fluff here and there (o;TωT)o

**A/N: **if you want, go ahead and check out my Adventure fic! Feel free to look at it~ :-)

❤**GRELLYPOPS**❤

When I woke up, It was still dark- or at least I THOUGHT it was. I look to my left and right, and to my surprise the twins were no longer in bed. "I must've slept in really late. I'm almost positive I slept in one whole time period." I sigh- crawl out of my bed, slip on my sparkly pink flip-flops and go downstairs.

"Onee-sama! We thought you'd never wake up!" Dum said, latching his arms around one side of my shoulder, while Dee said "Yeah! Onee-sama can sleep Really long!" and nuzzling the other side of my neck. "Oh h-hey! Good...whatever time of the day it is."

"It's night already, how on earth can sleep so long?" Elliot says, taking a bite into carrot coffee-cake. "I have to agree, Do you always sleep this late?" Blood says, taking a sip of it tea.

"Actually yes!" I say scoffing slightly."Sorry if I missed anything important. I should probably be taking a bath right now, does anyone mind showing me where it is?"

The Hatter chuckles. "Actually, do you mind if we take it with you?"

_THIS GUY'S A PERVERT! _"Excuse me?" I yell, blushing furiously.

He smirks. "You are excused." _Boy, this guy's not called 'The Mad Hatter' for nothing._

I growl "If you don't mind- would you take that HORRID smirk off you face before I off _for_ you?"

He chuckles again and pats my head childishly. "Feisty tonight aren't we? No matter. We'll show you to the bath." I swat his hand off my head "I just woke up. What do you expect?"

Okay maybe I _was_ a little spicy this evening, but I'm no _Snow white_! I surely don't wake up singing to the trees and blessing God for this absolutely _gorgeous_ morning. "E-Eh?" Elliot stutters."Boss are you sure you wanna do this to her? I mean, she doesn't seem very cool with this!" Blood looks at him and says a stern 'yes' before the whole Hatter _"Family"_ goes to what was supposed to be a Bathroom.

This "Bath" looked more like an indoor swimming-pool to me. "Well this makes a little more sense." I mumble under my breath. "Well," I start, "I suppose I'll change and get a towel. Be right back."

I walk to the back and get into the Changing stall. I pull my hair back into a knot, wrap my towel tightly around my top half and walk outside in the pink flip-flops I was already wearing. When I come out the boys where already in in the bath (or indoor Hot Spring). I shyly dip my toe in, _Oh god it's really warm_.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Elliot says.

I squeek, being surprise they were actually paying attention to me. "Y-yeah! Haha!" I finally decide to dip my whole body, and it felt SO freaking good.

"Ahh~" I look around and see on the ledge of the low-to-ground windows a bunch of shampoo, body-washes in all sort of girly containers and bright colors- but they all seemed unopened. "Hey guys, do you ever use those." I also noticed they _all_ had particulary greasy hair.

"No." Dee says. "Those are for show. We never use them."

"Yeah. They smell really girly!" Dum adds.

I get up, walk-over and grab two bottles of Shampoo and Conditioner. The Shampoo, being a bright bubblegum pink and smelled a lot like cotten-candy- and the Conditioner being blue and smelling like blueberries. I took a whiff of both and frankly, they smelled _captivating_.

I walk back into the spring, sitting on the bottem step and open the bottles- squirting some shampoo and conditioner in my hands. I was started to notice everyone was looking at me oddly.

"Dee, would you come here for just a sec?" Dee looked at me quite questonably before coming over to me. "Yes Onee-sama?" I grab his waist and put him practically siting on my lap

"O-Onee-sama! W-what are you doing? He blushed darkly, flustered. I roll my eyes, running my run fingers through his now obviously soft- bit greasy black hair.

"Oh~ seems like Dum has some competition!" Elliot rooted from the otherside. _These guys have such a pervy mind. If their hair not dirty, their minds sure need a little washing up._

I lather and lather until his hair filled with bubbles. "Dunk." I said. "H-Huh?" I scoff, and dunk his head into the water instantly afterwards. He comes out taking a deep breath. "All done. Off you go." I set him off my lap and do my own hair.

I swear everyone gave me odd looks.

"Did you just _wash_ his hair?" Elliot asked in a bizzare and starstruck manner.

I sneak behind Dum and start washing his hair as well. Unlike his brother, he wasn't very flustered. "Yes. Your next too, so don't act as if it's a big deal." I respond "This is called HYGEINE. You all are SUPPOSED to be doing this by yourselves." I say rolling my eyes again, smiling- dunking Dum's hair into the water. I go over to Elliot and do the same, but having to sort of scrub his "Not-Rabbit-ears" as well.

Now BLOOD. Oh dear lord, give me _strength._ I go over and give his long spiky hair a nice scrub. "Hey, your pretty good at this. Maybe I could pay-" I dunk his head before he could finish the sentence. "Okay maybe not." He coughs out.

ღღ

After soaking and scrubbing- I go ahead and get myself changed. The maid previously told me that Boris called and said he was on his way, so I assumed I should get changed. I decided to wear a simple Hot-pink dress with black and white striped stockings.

_To the Wonderfully Wonderful Wonderland Amusement Park I go._

_ღღღღ_

**A:N** Phew! Got this done! I'm trylng to get Mari's character personality show a little more- because she was meant to be a "Shy but Sassy" character xD Hope I didn't mess that up too much! But yeah, If I made any mistakes feel free to call me out~

Thanks! xoxo


End file.
